


One Piece PETs: Letters

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami receives a letter from her sister, Nojiko. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Letters

**One Piece PETs: Letters**

 

(I don't own One Piece. This outrageous series belongs to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Nami was in the library of the Sunny; she had just received a letter from her sister, Nojiko, and it had been a while since she had heard from her.

 

 _'Wonder how she and Gen-san are doing.'_ Nami thought as she opened the envelope.

 

Then, she took the letter out and began to read it.

 

_"Dear Nami,_

_How are you doing? Gen-san and I saw your new wanted poster. Congrats on the bounty, and nice picture, too! They really got your good side!"_

 

Nami blushed when she read this.

 

 _'Honestly, I didn't really want a bounty...!'_ she thought. _'Especially not one where I'm in my bikini!'_

 

_"Anyhoo, things are going great here in Cocoyashi Village. Gen-san blew a gasket when he saw your photo. Old man never changes."_

 

Nami chuckled when she read that sentence.

 

"I figured that he would." she commented.

 

_"By the way, how are things going with you and that cute Monkey Boy, Luffy? Have you both done the deed, yet?" ; )_

 

Nami blushed red at this.

 

"I should've known she'd ask me something like this..." the navigator muttered.

 

_"It's okay if you haven't, yet. I'm just saying, you'd think you two would've done it by now."_

 

 _'Oh, god, she's right.'_ the Booted Puss thought.

 

_"Anyway, Bellemere's tangerines are doing fine."_

 

Nami smiled when she read the sentence.

 

_"Maybe, when you return to Cocoyashi, you can try some of them. Oh, and invite your boyfriend along, too."_

 

"Sure thing, big sis." Nami spoke up.

 

_"I love you, Nami._

_Sincerly,  
Nojiko"_

 

Nami smiled at the letter. Then, she picked up a piece of paper and a pen and began to write her own letter.

 

_"Nojiko,_

_I'm doing just fine. I'm a bit shocked at my new bounty, myself. Hell, I didn't even want a bounty. Not to mention the photographer tricked me. If I ever see him again, I'm gonna kick his ass._

_Moving on!_

_I'm happy to hear that things are going great back home. Oh, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Luffy and I have not done the deed, yet...not that it's any of your business anyhow._

_Nevertheless, yeah, I'm being taken good care of. Luffy is a wonderful boyfriend and he makes me very happy. I guess you could say I'm lucky to have him."_

 

A pause. Then, the Booted Puss resumed writing her letter.

 

_"I'm happy to hear that Bellemere's tangerines are doing all right and I would love to try them when I come back home. I know Luffy would, since I know he really likes them._

_I love you, big sis._

_Sincerly,  
Nami"_

 

Next, she folded up the letter, placed it in an envelope, licked it, put the stamp on and then, she went outside.

 

"Luffy~!" Nami called.

 

"Yeah, Nami?" Luffy replied.

 

"Do you have that special whistle I gave you?" Nami asked.

 

"Yep!" Luffy nodded, taking out of his pocket.

 

"Thanks!" the Booted Puss smiled as she took the whistle from him and blew into it.

 

Not long after, a mail bird appeared. The bird saluted Nami before flying off with her letter.

 

"So, was the letter for your sister?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yep." Nami answered.

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"I sure hope she gets it." he told her.

 

"Me, too." she agreed.

 

Luffy gave Nami a hug and she hugged him back.

 

"Luffy,"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For being my man."

 

Luffy grinned, saying, "No problem, Nami."

 

Nami's lips met with Luffy's as she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet and simple fluffy fic. Hope you like~!


End file.
